Le Grand Guignol/Transcript
FLASHBACK-- JAZZ CLUB, 1919 jazz number plays at a local club while everyone is enjoying themselves. People dance, sing, laugh, mingle and drink. At the bar Elijah, Lana, and Klaus turn to observe the scene before them :KLAUS: Well this is a first. Werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops. glances at a group of cops toasting their glasses together and drinking to the occasion All happy as clams and drunk as stoats. smiles as Elijah orders three shots :LANA: You gotta love this city. :ELIJAH: To a new era! Collaboration in the face of Prohibition. :LANA: To your docks, their booze, and our theatres to hide it under. You're welcome, boys. happily toast their glasses together and drink :KLAUS: smirks Now, I shall have to think of a way to thank you personally, in a manner befitting a werewolf queen. :LANA: Klaus' face affectionately Catch you on the dance floor. walks past him and heads into the crowd :ELIJAH: Who would have thought it possible? The unification of New Orleans? playfully grips Elijah's shoulders :KLAUS: We did it, brother. puts his arm around his brother's shoulder and whirls him around to overlook the scene before him :ELIJAH: Oh, certainly, we worked together, Niklaus. But this vision? This was all you. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND lies in bed shirtless in his room. His eyes are closed, and he's gasping in pain from Papa Tunde's blade being embedded in his chest. Elijah watches him, clearly conflicted :ELIJAH: Klaus This was all you. rushes into the compound in a hurry. The other vampires glance at her, confused by her presence. When Elijah hears her arrival, he walks out onto the balcony to greet her :VAMPIRE: What's she doing here? :ELIJAH: out to Cami Camille! gestures for her to come upstairs Please. :CAMI: Why did you call me? Have you found a way to help my uncle? :ELIJAH: I can try, but first, I need your help. :CAMI: I don't have time for games, Elijah. The hex on him is getting worse by the day. :ELIJAH: My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest, and the mother of his child is inexplicably missing. So, I can assure you, I have no time to play any games, either. :CAMI: serious What do you need me to do? scene changes. Now, they are in Klaus' bedroom :CAMI: The dagger the witch gave me is inside of him? removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeve :ELIJAH: And every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering. :CAMI: Who stabbed him? :ELIJAH: I did, and now I intend to remove it. You might want to take a step back. :CAMI: and confused Why am I here? :ELIJAH: Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter. uses a scalpel to slice into him along the red scar bisecting his chest, before jamming his fist into the open wound to grab the blade Also, he speaks of you with what is a rare degree-- for him, at least-- of respect. I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light finally pulls the knife out of Klaus' chest, and he groans :KLAUS: agony AGH! :ELIJAH: A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist. :CAMI: Don't you guys have bags of blood in storage? :Elijah: We do, but your blood is laced with vervain. So, it will burn him. He'll ingest it slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively? Persuade him not to murder his baby sister. turns to Klaus Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah. turns back to Cami Now, I fear Sabine will be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: weakly ''Elijah. You will pay for this. THE BAYOU ''who is still possessing Sabine's body, has her hands tied in front of her as she leans back against a tree. Hayley and Eve stand in front of her, their rifles aimed at her, while the rest of their clan, still stuck in wolf form, surrounds her :CELESTE: frustrated So what's this, payback? Look. I'm sorry I tricked you. I wasn't after you. :EVE: What, and we were just collateral damage? You almost burned her and Jackson alive in that plantation fire. struggles against the ropes to free herself as Hayley fires the gun :HAYLEY: a warning shot near Celeste Careful, Sabine, or Celeste or whatever you like to call yourself. Sudden moves make me jumpy. cocks the gun again And homicidal. :CELESTE: What, you're gonna kill me, honey? :HAYLEY: No. I know better. wolves growl behind her See, I know all about you. I know that you like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies. Well, that's not gonna happen here. I know I can't kill you, but try hexing me, and my friend Eve here will kneecap you. Go for her, and then, well, I'll really make it hurt. :CELESTE: So, what do you want? :HAYLEY: Back in the 90s, you inhabited a witch named Brynne Deveraux, remember? Marcel had her-- you-- put a curse on a lot of werewolves so they'd only turn human on a full moon. :CELESTE: I see. Yes. That was me. Let me guess. You want revenge. :HAYLEY: I want you to undo the curse. smiles smugly MIKAELSON COMPOUND sits by Klaus bedside as he slowly recovers from his injuries. She pulls up her sleeve and hands him her wrist so he can feed from her :CAMI: Wow, things I never thought I'd be doing-- feeding a vampire. My 16-year-old self would think I'm really cool right now. who is famished, drinks from her quickly, and Cami winces in pain :KLAUS: Mmm. :CAMI: Ah! Slow down. :KLAUS: Okay. :CAMI: Doesn't the vervain burn? :KLAUS:'' her arm'' As you may have yet to realize, Cami, the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines. :CAMI: You talking about my blood or your need to hunt down the people you love most? :KLAUS: I'm too weak for one of your talks right now. :CAMI: She's your sister. How can you hate her? :KLAUS: Because she has done what no one else has managed to do to me for 1,000 years... Rip my heart out. FLASHBACK-- JAZZ CLUB, 1919 and Marcel walk into the Jazz Club and approach the bar together as Elijah and Klaus watch from a nearby table :KLAUS: Look at these two pretending to be apart while so clearly a pair. stands up, but Elijah puts his hand on his arm to stop him from making a scene :ELIJAH: Niklaus, not now. Why must you cause trouble? shrugs out of his grip and grabs two glasses off of the table. He clinks them together to get everyone's attention before raising his hand to gesture to the band to stop playing for a moment :KLAUS: I'd like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who have been sneaking around behind my back together. As we move into a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So, to my loving sister and my right-hand man and best friend Marcel, may they find joy in each other. drinks. Marcel and Rebekah are equally startled by Klaus speech Enough talk...Music! band starts again and everyone returns to their party as Klaus approaches Rebekah at the bar :KLAUS: Over the years, I've thwarted your loves simply to protect you. I knew if we had to run again, your heart would be broken, but we don't have to run anymore. We've found a home. kisses her cheek Be happy, my sister. :KLAUS: Cami in the present day in voiceover I'd let my guard down and given in to happiness-- more fool, I. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND sits up in bed and buttons up his shirt :KLAUS: Turns out, they'd already betrayed me, and brought to town the one thing I'd been running from for centuries... my father. :CAMI: Oh. :KLAUS: Yes. Oh. lays back down :CAMI: So, you're consumed by revenge you'll never achieve. Elijah implied Rebekah and Marcel could be anywhere in the world by now. :KLAUS: Oh, I'm not so sure about that. FLASHBACK-- JAZZ CLUB, 1919 and Rebekah are sitting together at a table, holding hands and generally looking content :REBEKAH: Can you believe we're sitting out here in the open bold as brass? :MARCEL: No. Ah, it feels like heaven. :REBEKAH: You know, it's been over six months since Genevieve summoned my father, and nothing. Her spell must have failed. :MARCEL: Hey, if so, we dodged a bullet. smiles, and they kiss :REBEKAH: Right. I am off to speak at the Women's Temperance Society meeting to make sure the wives of this city urge their husbands not to drink. :MARCEL: laughs Aren't you all in the booze biz now? :REBEKAH: Yes, but the more one tells you you can't have something, the more you crave it at all costs. kisses him again. Marcel laughs as she heads for the door. A gentlemen at the bar watches her go. When the camera turns toward his face, we see that it is Mikael END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- BACKROADS / MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Rebekah are sitting in Rebekah's car at a crossroads, considering their options for leaving town before Klaus can find them :REBEKAH: He'll chase us to the ends of the earth, and he'll find us. No one can hide forever, especially not from an angry Mikaelson. :MARCEL: Then we go through with the plan. There's only one way that we'll truly be able to hide from Klaus forever. : the compound, Klaus and Cami continue to talk :KLAUS: They'll need a cloaking spell, and for that, they'll need a witch. : the fork in the road, Marcel and Rebekah are still talking in her car :MARCEL: Davina is our one shot. :REBEKAH: If we go back and get her, it's a suicide mission. :MARCEL: It's our only hope. We resurrect her, take her with us, and get out of town. Then, she can hide us from Klaus so he'll never find us. :REBEKAH: We don't even know the right witch to kill to bring her back. :MARCEL: Then we'll kill them all. :REBEKAH: skeptical Just kill the three witches that brought the mighty Klaus Mikaelson to his knees, no big deal. :MARCEL: Look. Unless you want to spend eternity looking over your shoulder, there's only one thing that we can do. : the compound, Klaus smiles as he continues talking to Cami about Marcel and Rebekah :KLAUS: There's only one place they can go... : the fork in the road, Rebekah leans her head back into the seat of the car as her eyes fill with tears. She sighs as Marcel turns the car around so they can head back toward the city continues to smirk at Cami when he realizes he can catch Marcel and Rebekah :KLAUS: ...Home. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY is laying on the ground in one of the tombs, surrounded by candles as she chants in French Creole. :MONIQUE: Attendez notre appel. Attendez notre appel. Attendez notre appel. she hears the sound of approaching footsteps, she stops chanting and sits up to find that Elijah has entered the tomb :MONIQUE: When order is restored, your kind won't be allowed in here. :ELIJAH: Well, fortunately, that day has not yet come. I need to find Sabine. I believe she's taken someone very important to me. :MONIQUE: scoffs And you thought I'd help you? stands up and faces him Sabine is one of us, committed to the rise of the witches. :ELIJAH: The only thing Sabine is committed to is the destruction of my family. :MONIQUE: And that would be a bad thing why? :ELIJAH: Like your mother, my mother was also a witch, a very powerful witch. In fact, because of my family, her power now flows through your veins. Now, once Sabine manipulates those around her, she will do what she has always done. She will jump into another body and disappear, leaving your witches powerless. :MONIQUE: No. She has the faith. She will see our power restored. :ELIJAH: There's a way of guaranteeing this. I'll also secure the safety of yourself and your kind. Here. hands her a spell This is from my mother's grimoire. Celeste used a similar spell to body jump. If what Sabine says is true, when she sacrifices herself, all of her power will flow back into the earth. However, if she has lied and tries to take another body, this spell will deliver her to a very different destination. Now, please locate Sabine. THE DOCKS and Marcel meet with Thierry at his warehouse :REBEKAH: Papa Tunde is dead. That leaves Sabine, Bastianna, and Genevieve. :MARCEL: We want to kill them all, and as soon as Davina rises, we take her with us. pours himself and Marcel a drink :REBEKAH: Look. We have one shot at this, and I know our chances of success are sweet bugger all, but we've got to do it. So please, one stray dog to another, help us. :THIERRY: Not many go up against those odds and live to tell the story. Have you? hands Marcel a drink :MARCEL: I'm still standing here, aren't I? I've gone up against the worst of them all. FLASHBACK-- JAZZ CLUB, 1919 is drinking at the bar alone when Marcel approaches his side to order himself a drink :MARCEL: the bartender I'll take another :MIKAEL: You're a lucky man. turns to face him, but doesn't recognize him :MIKAEL: Men search the world over for a woman like her. :MARCEL: Well, she's taken, friend. :MIKAEL: Oh, I can see that. It's just that she reminds me so much of my departed wife as a girl. See, I've been traveling for such a long time that it's a blessing to see a familiar soul so far from home. :MARCEL: I'm sorry for your loss. Here's to old faces in new places. toast their glasses together and drink :MIKAEL: I've been in New Orleans for a day, and I find it to be quite surprising. Had I known of its charm and fascinating denizens, I would have come ages ago. Don't suppose I have to thank you for extending this invitation. :MARCEL: Who are you? :MIKAEL: Oh, you're a smart man. I think you know. reaches into his pocket and hands him the photograph of Klaus that Genevive had sent him him ''I'm an intelligent man myself. ''starts to compel him So, have a seat. immediately sits next to him :MIKAEL: Let me tell you what I learned about you this afternoon, Marcel Gerard. You chafe under the control of my son Niklaus and would do just about anything to get rid if him, even call the one man on this earth who hates him more than you do. But, I couldn't understand what you hoped to gain. Rule of this city? Well, as I said, New Orleans has its charms, but to call me, the one they call the Destroyer, the one who's burnt cities far more charming to the ground in pursuit of his children. But now I see. You did it for love, the love of my daughter. :MARCEL: Don't you dare touch her! grips the bar and glares at him threateningly :MIKAEL: Mmm, so I'm going to make you a promise. I won't hurt Rebekah. Truth be told, she was always my favorite. And this city, you can have it. But first, you must tell me where to find my son. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND sits up and attempts to get out of bed, but he is too weak. He nearly falls, but Cami catches him :KLAUS: Ugh. :CAMI: You're still weak. :KLAUS: I'm still hungry. There's a fresh blood supply in the kitchen. :CAMI: You won't make it that far. So, be a good little boy and get back into bed. :KLAUS: If I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on me :CAMI: You'd have, like, no money. :KLAUS: I beg to differ. Some women actually find me quite charming. FLASHBACK-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND, 1919 and Klaus are hooking up in Klaus' bed when Elijah enters the room. Lana giggles when she sees Elijah in the doorway :ELIJAH: Sleeping with the enemy, I see. :LANA: I'm the ally now, darling. :ELIJAH: Well, indeed. :KLAUS: Oh, and as a gesture of goodwill from our old enemy-- holds up four tickets-- ''Tickets to tonight's opera, ''Le Huguenots. :LANA: They have a soprano to die for. I'll introduce you if you promise not to eat her. :ELIJAH: Oh, Lana, a good soprano is never dinner. :KLAUS: Tell Rebekah to bring Marcel. Feel free to tell her now, big brother. I have some business I need to discuss with our new ally. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY– MIKAELSON COMPOUND :CAMI: Why am I not surprised you like opera? :KLAUS: I always had a particular soft spot for Le Huguenots. I like the story. gets out of bed ''It was a tale of forbidden love, a ''Romeo and Juliet of sorts. On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatred intervene. Thousands are massacred. A father even kills his own child in the final act. I can almost appreciate the irony. THE BAYOU sits against a tree stump. Though her hands are still tied together, she has managed to mix together some herbs into a mason jar :CELESTE: Here. takes the jar from her It's herbs ground into paste. It'll act as a conduit for the spell. On the next full moon, your people become human. Feed it to them, the curse will be broken. :HAYLEY: Great way to poison us all at once. :CELESTE: Look. I know you have no reason to trust me, but, Hayley, I actually like you. I was you, caring for Elijah when he cared more for his brother, and I ended up dead. So did a lot of others. This, call it a chance for me to give you what I was too in love to give myself. It's a chance to free yourself from the Originals. :EVE: You believe her? wolf growls behind her. Suddenly, Elijah appears and joins them :ELIJAH: Whatever she's promised you, it's a lie. :HAYLEY: Elijah, it's okay. I'm okay. :ELIJAH: She cannot be trusted. :HAYLEY: She's the only one that can help my pack. :ELIJAH: Do you have any idea what she has done to our family? :HAYLEY: I know you want revenge, and come the next full moon, when I'm sure her cure works, she's all yours. :ELIJAH: Are you suggesting that we hold her-- her-- captive for an entire month? It would take an army. :HAYLEY: And I've got one. wolves howl in agreement So help me or get out of my way. pauses only for a moment before he vamp-speeds over to Celeste, grabs her and the mason jar, and disappears with her. He stops far enough away from the werewolves that he and Celeste are all alone. He then throws her against the tree as he clutches the jar of herb paste in one hand :ELIJAH: furious ''You tricked her. :CELESTE: It's no trick. You're holding the cure for Hayley's clan in your hand. If her wolves take that elixir, the curse is no more. They're free. :ELIJAH: You condemned her people to decades of agony, and now you just break the curse without so much as a whimper. Why? :CELESTE: Because it's the best thing I could do for her, and it's the worst possible thing I could do to you. :ELIJAH: What are you saying? :SABINE: That, no matter what happens now, you've lost her. You destroy that jar, you kill me, Hayley will hate you for snatching her family from her. Now, if you give her the jar, we both know that she'll leave you in the end to be with them, and I know that as long as she's alive and happy and fulfilled in ways that you can't even imagine, then I get my revenge. So, you decide. Give her everything she ever wanted and lose her or deny it, see what happens then. DOCKS ''sits down to have a meeting with Bastianna and Genevieve :THIERRY: Where's the third one, Sabine? I asked to meet with all three of you. :GENEVIEVE: Our meeting you at all is a courtesy for your being a friend to witches in the past, but courtesy has its limits. Now, you said you had information of interest to us. :THIERRY: Rebekah and Marcel are back. They came for Davina, and they think that they can get her if they kill all three of you. two witches smile at one another, amused Now look. I can lead you straight to them, but there's something I want in return. :BASTIANNA: And what's that? :THIERRY: up Your life. vamps out, baring his teeth at the witches and lunging towards them. Before he can attack, Bastianna uses magic to give him an aneurysm, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. :BASTIANNA: Chanting Votre âme, l'ame boa. Votre âme, l'ame boa. Votre âme, l'ame boa. '' ''vamp-speeds into the room and slams Bastianna's head against the table. Rebekah follows in behind him and throws Genevieve against the wall. Marcel easily rips Bastianna's head from her body, killing her, but when Rebekah attempts to kill Genevieve she chants at her and gives her an aneurysm as well. :GENEVIEVE: Chants Vamisa la visia. grabs her head and screams in pain. Marcel attempts to attack, but Genevieve stops him by using a non-verbal pyrokinesis gesture that lights the sleeve of his jacket on fire :GENEVIEVE: Follow me, and I'll turn you both into ash. leaves. The fire on Marcel's jacket goes out. Rebekah attempts to follow but Marcel stops her :MARCEL: Forget her. We'll get her later. :REBEKAH: Marcel, all we have is the element of surprise, and we have lost it. If we don't leave now, there will be no one to save us. :MARCEL: I already failed Davina once. I'm not leaving her behind. MIKAELSON COMPOUND comes into the living room to find Klaus pouring himself a drink from the bar :CAMI: Not sure that helps. :KLAUS: Not sure it doesn't. :CAMI: You want to self-medicate your self-pity, fine. Better scotch than my blood, no matter what Elijah says. :KLAUS: Don't speak to me of Elijah. :CAMI: He loves you. :KLAUS: Yes. He does, and he proves it time and again, even when my father enlisted him to kill me. FLASHBACK-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND, 1919 is getting ready for the opera. He stands in front of his mirror as he gets dressed, but he turns toward the door when he hears footsteps approaching. When he looks to the doorway, he is dumbfounded to see his father Mikael before him :MIKAEL: Le Huguenots. Saw it in Venice. Marvelous production. :ELIJAH: You- :MIKAEL: It's all right, son. I just want to talk. :ELIJAH: You mercilessly hunt us for centuries. You laid waste to half of Europe. Now you simply wish to talk? :MIKAEL: It was your bastard brother I hunted, not you, never you. You're my blood, one that I'd be proud to call son. So, I came here to give you a chance to help me put down that whelp for good. attacks his father in a rage slamming him against the wall. Mikael throws Elijah across the room he slams into the opposite wall, wood splinters come crashing down around him as he falls to the floor :ELIJAH: Do you really not know me? gets to his feet Do you think I could or would believe in anything that you say? If you honestly believe that I would betray my own brother for you, you're a fool without equal. :MIKAEL: I'll forgive you your sentimental affections for the thing you call brother, but you need to realize-- as I did when I learned his mother had lain with a beast to beget him-- that Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them or try to change them. You erase them. So, yes, I am asking you to help me kill your brother. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND :CAMI: You keep saying kill, but you're immortal. You can't be killed. :KLAUS: Oh, but we can, love. And my father was the only one with the means to do it. A white oak stake, fashioned by my father to take from us the very thing he forced upon us all-- our immortality. FLASHBACK – MIKAELSON COMPOUND, 1919 takes out the white oak stake, and Elijah attacks his father again. Mikael slams Elijah up against the wall and pushes the stake toward Elijah, who desperately uses all his strength to fight him off :MIKAEL: Stand with me or fall with him. Choose, son. throws Mikael off of him :ELIJAH: I will always ''choose him! :MIKAEL: Fine. ''vampire speed, Mikael grabs a regular wooden splinter and stabs Elijah in the heart with it END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND :KLAUS: Elijah has always carried guilt for that night for not stopping our father. I told him not to blame himself. When your father wants to kill you, he wants to kill you. Nothing you can do about it. cell phone vibrates, and he checks it Oh, I hate to be a know-it-all. My sister and her lover have been spotted in town. So, story time endeth here, I'm afraid. walks over to a statue on the table and knocks it over. The statue breaks on the floor, revealing the indestructible white oak stake inside :CAMI: What is that? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: A white oak stake, my own special version. And, unlike my father's, this one cannot be destroyed. Cami can interject, Klaus vamp-speeds out of the compound FRENCH QUARTER STREET walks out of the compound and into the street to find Klaus feeding on an random man he stumbled upon. When Klaus notices her presence, he stops feeding and sends the man away :CAMI: What are you doing? :KLAUS: Well, if you have to ask, you obviously haven't been paying attention. I'm going to kill my sister, but first, I needed some sustenance with a little less vervain in it. No offense. :CAMI: When Davina showed me all you did to me, all you took from me, I wanted to kill you. I even thought about burying that blade in you like the witches asked me to, but I didn't. I stopped. I thought. I weighed the good I see in you versus the horrible things I know you've done, and I realized if I hurt you, I'd be filled with a terrible regret. You will, too, if you hurt your sister. Your sister, Klaus. As a person who has lost a sibling, who has felt that pain, you won't survive if you're the one who kills her. :KLAUS: I'll tell you what I almost didn't survive, love-- My sister bringing the most vile creature ever to have walked the earth down upon me. :CAMI: Yes, your father. But, by hunting Rebekah and Marcel down to the ends of the earth, by terrorizing them the way you yourself were terrorized, you'll be no different than him. Don't become your father. :KLAUS: I've been called every shade of monster, but that's new. My father? Mikael was the monster monsters were afraid of. Come. Let me show you. grabs hold of her and vamp-speeds her away THE BAYOU and Celeste return to the Bayou where Hayley waiting for them seated on a log. She is alone, with the exception Jackson, who has stayed behind, though still in his wolf-form :HAYLEY: You came back. :ELIJAH: I'll always come back. Take it. It will work. :HAYLEY: Eve and I will round up as many of our people as we can. Come full moon, I can finally free my family. hugs Elijah, and he kisses her gently on the head :ELIJAH: Hayley, I wonder if they have any idea how lucky they are to have you. smiles and walks back to the encampments with Jackson, leaving Elijah and Celeste alone again :CELESTE: Mmm. That was touching, such a chaste, little kiss. The Elijah I knew was never so meek. :ELIJAH: Well, the Celeste I knew was never so cruel. What is it that you want? What's your end game? :CELESTE: Oh, this game never ends, Elijah. We're both immortal, you know. :ELIJAH: Then what's the point if you can't possibly win? :CELESTE: smirks But, I have. You just lost the girl, the girl you never made a move on because you were so desperate to save your family. And now, your family lies in ruins. :ELIJAH: My family, despite all that you have done, will heal in time. :CELESTE: If you had the time, maybe. But, do you really think Rebekah ran far and fast from here? I bet she didn't. :ELIJAH: She's long gone. :CELESTE: Is she? She's with Marcel. Now, Marcel loves Davina. Davina is dead, but she could come back under the right circumstances. :ELIJAH: They wouldn't dare. :CELESTE: If you hadn't been so worried about Hayley, you might have figured it out sooner. But, you know who did have the time to think about it? Your brother. I wonder what he'll do. grabs Sabine by the neck and vamps out :CELESTE: him Do it. bites into her neck and viciously feeds on her RUE DE MAIN-- OLD OPERA HOUSE has brought Cami to the old opera house to see the ruins left from Mikael's visit in 1919. When she sees it, she's horrified :KLAUS: Cami You know your city's history. That night in 1919, when the opera house burned down on this very spot? That was my father at his worst. FLASHBACK-- OPERA HOUSE, 1919 a full house at the theatre as Rebekah and Klaus sit in a private box. Klaus, looking bored and impatient, reads the program while Rebekah looks around anxiously for Marcel :KLAUS: Well, this is off to a bad start. Your first big date together in public after I gave you my blessing, and he stood you up. :REBEKAH: Something must have delayed him. :KLAUS: Or, now that your elicit affair is out in the open, he finds the whole relationship a tad lackluster and has run off to Havana with a showgirl. :REBEKAH: Don't be such a toerag. I'm going to check the lobby. :KLAUS: See if you can't find our brother while you're there. The curtain is about to go up. leaves, and Klaus sets the program down. Someone enters the box and sits down behind him. It's Mikael. He pokes his white oak stake against Klaus' back :MIKAEL: I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet, and I don't want you to die yet. :KLAUS: in shock and fright ''Father-- :MIKAEL: "Father?" Haha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, a bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely. ''Klaus is about to turn around but Mikael stops him Oh, oh. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry. Death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil. :KLAUS: Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But, know this-- I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it. :MIKAEL: Au contraire, Niklaus. Some things remain unsaid. For instance, you were right to be proud of your achievement here. As I walked the streets, your name was spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest. So, after I kill you, I will remain here in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one And you, boy, will simply never have existed. orchestra begins to warm up in front of the stage Ah. The grand show. relaxes, pulling the stake away from Klaus as the lights go down. He leans forward and taps Klaus' shoulder Oh, I made some alterations in your honor. You'll love it. conductor taps his baton against the stand and begins the show :KLAUS: in the present And what a show it was. curtain goes up to reveal Marcel staked in the hands to a wooden cross. He is barely conscious. Lana is dead and is propped up on a swing, her mouth taped shut, and a stake impaled through her chest. The audience laughs and applauds :KLAUS:'' in the present'' Mikael compelled the audience to watch it all, applaud as if it were the drollest of comedies, and then to leave celebrating a terrific night at the opera. I tried to save Marcel. is on stage. He tries to pull the stakes from Marcel's hands but Mikael stops him My father had other ideas. Rebekah attempted to intervene. crowd applauds as Mikael pushes Rebekah to the ground and stakes her with a normal stake through the stomach All these years, I actually believed she was trying to save me. tries to attack again but Mikael throws Klaus across the stage. The audience continues to applaud :KLAUS: Agh! voiceover in the present But then big brother swooped in. :ELIJAH: to Klaus as he tries to rescue Marcel There's no helping Marcel. :KLAUS:'' voiceover in the present'' Just when we thought all was lost. :ELIJAH: We must run. scoops Rebekah up in his arms, and as they leave, Mikael feeds off of Marcel. Afterward, Mikael grabs a lantern from the stage :KLAUS: voiceover And so I ran, beaten like the dog my father believed me to be And as we fled for our lives, he burnt it all to the ground walks up toward the exit past the audience, all of whom have been compelled to sit still and not leave. Mikael smashes the lantern onto the ground, causing the floor to catch fire, which quickly spreads throughout the opera house And with it, we assumed, Marcel. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- OLD OPERA HOUSE :KLAUS: I lived, but all that we had built died, as did the last shred of me that felt human. That is what my father took from me that night. I assure you, Camille, I will not terrorize my sister and her lover for centuries. Nor will I humiliate and torment or dehumanize them. No, none of that. I will simply and quickly end them. lets go of Cami and vamp-speeds away before Cami can catch him :CAMI: Klaus, wait! LAFAYETTE CEMETERY awakens to find herself sitting against a grave in the cemetery, where Elijah is standing guard over her :CELESTE: groggily ''Now, you didn't have to bite me to get me here. I wanted front-row seats to this show. :ELIJAH: And what show would that be? :CELESTE: up'' The one where you see your "Always and Forever" pact come crashing down around you. It's a myth, Elijah. A myth I died for. :ELIJAH: And yet here you stand alive... For now. :CELESTE: Is that a threat? Oh, there's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into. From now on, every time you feel a connection to a woman, you'll be forced to wonder if it's me. she talks, she backs away towards the entrance You'll trust no one and spend the rest of eternity alone. crosses the threshold, and when Elijah tries to run after her, he's stopped by an invisible barrier Hahaha! Hahaha! laughs as he falls to the ground I'm afraid you're trapped. Boundary spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave. :ELIJAH: You wouldn't. :CELESTE: I would, and I did. the other side of the cemetery, Marcel and Rebekah have just found Davina's body, wrapped in white cloth, in her family's tomb. He lowers the cloth to look at her face then covers it back up again :MARCEL: I got you, D. I got you. picks her up in his arms and they hurry toward the exit. Marcel is able to leave freely, but when Rebekah tries to follow she realizes she is trapped What is it? :REBEKAH: It's a trap. Run. Get Davina out of here. :MARCEL: I'm not leaving you behind. :REBEKAH: panicked You must. :MARCEL: insistent I will not leave you behind! :REBEKAH: I swear I will join you. Go. Get Davina someplace safe. :MARCEL: I will. and Rebekah stare at each other for a long moment before Marcel vamp-speeds away with Davina's body. The scene cuts back to where Celeste and Elijah are talking :CELESTE: Don't worry. It's a lunar spell. You'll be free by the next moonrise. My guess is, your sister won't last that long. continues to smirk ''Ah, while this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you? ''bends down and picks up a candle in a glass jar on the ground. She smashes it against a tree and picks up a shard of glass. She then stabs it into her/Sabine's neck. She coughs as she falls dead to the ground. Suddenly, Monique comes out of the shadows, looking disappointed that she was wrong about Celeste :MONIQUE: sighs You were right. points toward the tunnels, revealing to Elijah that she had performed the spell he gave her. It flashes to an earlier event, where Monique cast the spell. :MONIQUE: À ses restes, retourne au sol. the tunnel, Celeste awakens with a gasp in her original body, which is also covered in a white sheet. She is shocked and confused when she realizes she's in her own body :ELIJAH: Hello, Celeste. enters as she gets to her feet and backs away from him CELESTE: and horrified ''How is this possible? :ELIJAH: Monique Deveraux and I had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise. It appears I won. You were so consumed with my downfall, that you lost the trust of one of your own. :CELESTE: ''Non. Mon cheri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini. Aah! :ELIJAH: Désolé. stabs her in the stomach with Papa Tunde's blade, she screams then drops to the ground dead ST. ANNE'S CHURCH lays Davina on the bed and waits anxiously and nervously. A moment passes when suddenly Davina awakens, she gasps and tries to fight her away out from under the sheet. Marcel rushes to her side :MARCEL: Davina sits her up You're okay. You're safe now. You hear me? You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? LAFAYETTE CEMETERY walks into the cemetery, wielding the indestructible white oak stake and screaming in a rage for Rebekah :KLAUS: REBEKAH! REBEKAH! Cherish the breath in your lungs! It'll be your last. FLASHBACK-- RUE DE MAIN, 1919 and Klaus are trying to flee from Mikael with an unconscious Rebekah. However, Mikael is stalking behind them and getting closer and closer to where they have stopped :MIKAEL: The final act of Le Grand Guignol is upon us! Where are my players? Enough running, children! Step out of the shadows so we can finish this tale of sorrows. screams as he walks down the street with his white oak stake in hand. Just ahead, Klaus carries Rebekah in his arms. She is still unconscious as Elijah hurries beside him down the dark street :ELIJAH: He's coming. steps up onto the sidewalk and grabs a metal stake from someone's fence while Klaus sets Rebekah down on the street :KLAUS: All right. bites into his wrist and feeds Rebekah his blood to awaken her Come on, sister. :REBEKAH: Marcel. :ELIJAH: He's gone, sister. looks behind them to see the Opera House in flames. In the distance, screams are heard from the audience members who were trapped inside by Mikael's compulsion, who are slowly burning to death :REBEKAH: to cry ''No. No. :ELIJAH: Both of you must flee the city. I'll hold him off, Niklaus. ''pulls up Rebekah to her feet :KLAUS: No. We fight him together. :ELIJAH: We cannot fight him. All we can do is do what we've done. We deceive him. We lead him astray. Now, I can do that as well as anyone. You take her far away from here. I'll follow you. :REBEKAH: No, Elijah. You can't. You can't, Elijah. cries This is just-- this is my fault. :KLAUS: No. This is my fault, Rebekah. I am so sorry. I'm sorry. Marcel-- [Suddenly, the opera house explodes behind them, and all three turn to look while a fire truck's siren blares] I thought we'd found a home here. :ELIJAH: Niklaus, please. Sister, come. [He hugs Rebekah and kisses her cheek softly] You must leave. Go. stares at him as a single tear falls from his face Leave! reluctantly obeys Elijah's orders and disappears with Rebekah into the night END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- LAFAYETTE CEMETERY has fallen, and Elijah walks past the crypts before he stops in front of one. Rebekah finally finds him and approaches him, clearly surprised to see him :REBEKAH: Elijah? :ELIJAH: What are you doing here? Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the world by now. :REBEKAH: You and I both know that wouldn't have been far enough. :KLAUS: bellows GET AWAY FROM HER! She's mine. eyes turn yellow as the veins protrude on his face and his fangs come out. Elijah holds Papa Tunde's blade in his hand. The blade shakes as Elijah's vampire face comes out and he bares his fangs at Klaus, and Rebekah quickly does the same. All three are ready to attack END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts